Multiple-antenna communications systems, also known as Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) systems, are known to be able to achieve very high spectral efficiencies in scattering environments, with no increase in bandwidth or transmitted power. In particular, it is known that such a multipath wireless channel is capable of huge capacities, provided that the multipath scattering is sufficiently rich and is properly exploited through the use of an appropriate processing architecture and multiple antennas (both at transmission and reception).
One such MIMO system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,771, issued on Aug. 1, 2000 to G. Foschini, entitled “Wireless Communications System Having A Layered Space-Time Architecture Employing Multi-Element Antennas.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,771, which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention, is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The architecture described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,771 has been shown to be theoretically capable of approaching the Shannon capacity for multiple transmitters and receivers. (As is well-known to those of ordinary skill in the art, the Shannon capacity of a system refers to the information-theoretic capacity limit of the system.)
Another such MIMO system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,466, issued on Nov. 13, 2001 to G. Foschini et al., entitled “Wireless Communications System Having A Space-Time Architecture Employing Multi-Element Antennas At Both The Transmitter And Receiver” (hereinafter “Foschini et al.”). U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,466, which is also commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention, is also hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The architecture described in Foschini et al, provides for a technique having a significantly lower computational complexity than that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,771, but which nonetheless can still achieve a substantial portion of the Shannon capacity.
Specifically, in the system of Foschini et al, a data stream is split into M uncorrelated sub-streams of symbols, each of which is transmitted by one of M transmitting antennas. The M sub-streams are picked up by N receiving antennas after having been perturbed by a channel matrix H. (The channel matrix H represents the signal interference or signal loss which naturally occurs as a result of the transmission channel.) The sub-stream signal with the highest signal-to-noise ratio is advantageously detected first and this involves the calculation of the pseudo-inverse of H or the calculation of a minimum mean-square error filter. The effect of the detected symbol as well as the effect of the corresponding transmission channel is then advantageously removed (mathematically) from the N received signals. This process repeats with the next strongest sub-stream signal among the remaining undetected signals. Thus, this approach detects M symbols (one from each of the M sub-streams) in M iterations. Moreover, it has been proven that this decoding order is optimal from a performance point of view. However, the computational complexity of the Foschini et al, technique is still reasonably high (albeit lower than that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,771).
This complexity problem was addressed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,796, issued on Jul. 29, 2003 to B. Hassibi, entitled “Method And Apparatus For Receiving Wireless Transmissions Using Multiple-Antenna Arrays” (hereinafter “Hassibi”). U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,796 is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. In Hassibi, it was recognized that mathematical matrix inversion operations are inherently costly (in computational complexity), and, making use of that recognition, an improved technique for detecting the M transmitted signals was disclosed. In particular, in the technique of Hassibi, as each transmitted symbol is detected the effect of the detected symbol and of the corresponding channel is advantageously subtracted from the N received signals without performing any mathematical matrix inversion operations.
Although the prior art techniques such as that of Foschini et al, and especially that of Hassibi have considerably reduced the computational complexity of the signal detection process for MIMO systems over the earlier techniques, their complexity nonetheless rises significantly as the number of antennas grow. That is, while reasonably efficient when used with a modest number of antennas, these techniques become more cumbersome particularly when the number of transmitting antennas becomes large (e.g., greater than 10). Therefore, an improved signal detection technique for MIMO systems, whose computational complexity does not increase as quickly with increasing numbers of antennas, would be highly desirable.